


【佐鼬】地尽头

by halanta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halanta/pseuds/halanta
Summary: abo原作向后续if he
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	【佐鼬】地尽头

“哇哦，这是宇智波先生珍藏的妖吗？看起来品相相当好呢。”  
男人搓着手，眼里冒着兴奋的光。那双手惯来处理各种鸟类的肌肉骨骼，体型娇小的蜂鸟，搏击长空的鹰隼，小的大的，无奇的珍奇的，都在他的手中，从生命解体为死物。久而久之，那双手长出了鸟的骨节，他激动地摆着手时，弯曲的手指好像要扑杀猎物似的。  
被他称为“宇智波先生”的男人，听到别人赞美自己的藏物，一向说不上好坏、只能说冷淡和蔑视的表情，几乎骤然暗了一个色号。比起“男人”和正式的称呼，他更多是一位青春恣意的美少年，像是弓起脊背、矫健的花豹。  
昭告占有的信息素味道，如同被侵犯领地的野兽的低吼，扑打着四周。解离的奇形怪状的鸟类味道，店内霎时充斥着不情不愿调和出来的、蛇口奇异的腥甜味。  
单看外貌，根本想不到这里是座救人的医馆。精巧的鸟类点缀了这个小店。啄食的，求偶的，活的，死的，骨骼标本，内脏标本，赤裸裸地堆着，上了发条的木偶似的，演绎着从生到死、死后继续发挥余热的完美自然循环。  
闻到浓郁的蛇腥，原本秩序井然的环境霎时骚动起来。细脚杆拴着锁链的鸟腾跳着，不安地哀叫着。只是一个小小的店铺，壮阔如海边千鸟群集。  
男人暗笑。继续语气很欠扁的、明明白白写着觊觎地说道，  
“多么美啊。这种黑色的鸦羽，一根头发丝的杂质都没有，纯粹若大名的铁和黄金。众鸟的王，也会对这天然的美丽自惭形秽。这具身体更是了不得。鸟类修行到一定程度可以化作人形，由于飞翔的缘故，其他部位再窈窕，双臂也会不合时宜地隆起不怎么美观的肌肉。但是这位先生的身体，纤薄匀称，像是一片精美的瓷。就是太瘦了。即使是人类，这么瘦也会营养不良。”  
“尽管不该过问客人的私事，但还是很好奇……这是宇智波先生的通灵兽吧？哪怕也有化形的鸟类混迹人群的状况，不过他们通常不愿与人类过密交往，更不用说签订契约了。  
鸟的心思之细腻，令它们能够感知到任何细微的背叛。倘若投入了真心的感情，便格外不能容忍背叛，甚至为此狠心割舍，长别背叛自己的爱人。尤其人类反复无常，又不懂得完美掩饰自己的心思，自然轻易为鸟类发觉。所以才有海鸥相疑的传说。”  
“即使常与鸟类接触的人类，渔夫呀，猎人呀，也是如此。其次，忍者毕竟很稀少，而掌握通灵术的忍者就更少了。看来先生也是个大人物呢。一对人鸟伙伴得以相逢相信，比起孜孜不倦的追寻，通常更需要不可思议的缘分。照理来说，应当更加爱护彼此才对。”  
靠着樱木的家具、墨绿的兽皮，以极其慵倦的姿态坐着的那只[鸟]，倏的睁眼，目光冷冷地刺过来，仿佛在警告他不要说多余的话。  
他眼睛没有睁大，淡淡张开一条缝隙，旋即阖上，仿佛高位女子随意的流眄。  
不如说，从进店一开始，他的眼神就没有离开过这个貌不起眼、有双鸟爪子的主人。闭着眼睛，不代表他不在窥看。偶尔，他会看一眼佐助。  
如果之前的目光倾注的是不信和怀疑，那么看着佐助的眼神，则是极尽温柔、近乎悲伤，然而温柔与悲伤都被遮住了。如果佐助看他，依然只能看到深渊，投进去怎样的情绪，怎样怨恨、怎样倾心，都不会有任何回响。  
然而主人是个医生。医生眼里，没有事物保持本来形状。可以掀开头骨、掀开受伤的部位，取出妨碍生命的异物，自然也可以掀开眼睑，剔下虹膜，穿透凝胶般的物质，让患者还原成失明的人。这样，就可以把玩凝胶状物质后面那颗心了。  
也因为，他是个旁观者，而那层遮掩，只是给亲爱的人看的，也只有亲爱的人当局者迷。比如，对主人没有爱情的心绪，才会大胆监视，根本不在乎对方发觉。  
佐助微微侧身时，他又会极快转移视线，继续监视主人。  
尽管佐助脸色不好看，却没有干脆利落斩断这番喋喋不休。只有信息素潮骚一般涌动着，松脂一样严密地包裹住身后的[鸟]。身体也换了个角度，大剌剌地挡住对方逾越的视线。  
”这只鸟的身体很不好啊。视力很弱吧，夜间大概什么都看不清了。身体就像我刚刚说的，不自然地削瘦。生着很严重的病呢，身体高热，难不成是在发情？你们标记了？看起来不大像。手脚也不太灵活，估计也没有好的饭食，才会虚弱成这样子呢。……喂，别这么瞪我，我可是一片好心。你瞧瞧你，睁开眼睛都是很痛苦的事吧。”  
佐助遽然回头，鼬正温和地看着他，显示他并无异状。由于血继限界，即使不开眼，眼底也会有一片浅浅的鲜红。  
“别听他胡说，佐助。”  
在希望掩饰什么、不要让佐助发觉时，他就会用这种绝对命令的口吻。  
主人话音一转，微带谴责，煞有介事，好像他真的为此深感不满。然而听着声音，仿佛能看到他塌下来的脸，眉毛却兴高采烈、高高扬起。他故意缩短与二人的距离，直到Omega的信息素能够逸出alpha的遮蔽，充盈他的鼻端。他细细端详着鼬，甚至放肆地想要去摸鼬的手，  
“这个黑色项饰，为了防止他逃跑吧？宇智波先生这样，无异用锁链牵着他游街啊！虐待动物，会被本地大批爱鸟人士驱逐出境的。他们无法容忍一个与鸟类签订了生死契的人，却残酷地对待对方。”  
“在出售鸟类的市场上，病体支离的鸟类当然不会受到刁钻的鸟贩子和傲慢客人的青眼。世上多的是不识货的人，自然也卖不出什么价钱。而我长年识别鸟类，与海鸟同卧起，认识他的价值，照料鸟类也有一手。不知宇智波先生愿意割爱吗？”  
话音未落，熊熊火焰袭来，主人轻巧一避，面不改色地接着气说完剩下的话。火焰正撞在医馆墙上挂的医师执业资格证上，玻璃框轰然粉碎，一卷薄纸刹那化作灰烬，间隙中主人还啧了一声，像是叹惋。火焰犹然不依不饶，直追桧木墙壁，烧出来的部分竟然并非焦黑，而是落下砂岩般的焦红，好像能雕出很美的岩像似的。  
火焰没有伤害店中的鸟类，鸟的聒噪声更大了，同类碰撞间掉了一地五彩斑斓的羽毛。不能熄灭的火焰中央，一只小巧扁平的蛇头闪电窜出，霎时吞噬了数只骚动不已的鸟。泛着冷光的腮帮子鼓了一鼓，恢复如常。  
然后就没有然后了。最后一节凸起变得平滑的瞬间，佐助的草薙剑切下了蛇头。  
蛇还大张着嘴，一层浊黄狠戾的光彩犹自熠熠。佐助厌恶地将它踢到主人脚下。与这种生物相处日久，佐助仍然说不上喜欢。  
“你是……大蛇丸！”  
“就知道兜说认识的医生……他能认识什么人啊……”  
自恋狂似的，主人摸上自己的皮肤。皮肤正在起皱。他将那层皮肤扯下来，浮出一双金黄的蛇瞳。  
“佐助变迟钝了！以往我接近你五十米内，你就感知到我的存在了，可不会对我这么客气！”他呵呵地笑起来，“现在我同你说了这么长时间的话，还垂涎着你的哥哥，你却毫无反应呢！”  
“还是说……”他看了一眼鼬。“你的火焰威力也变弱了呢！以往能烧个三天三夜，将这片夷为平地。温吞点，也可以将我的蛇烧死在墙中，怎么会再给他机会呢？啊呀，你们兄弟一起，却比以往更弱，就是我也没有想到啊！佐助不是为了你，才拼命地想要变强吗？”  
他遗憾地下了结论。  
“看来，成为彼此的弱点，并没有让你们变强呢。还让你们变成那种，蜷起刺，露着柔软腹部的生物。果然，人还是恨着彼此比较美妙。哥哥为了不死的太快，弟弟也为了不死的太快，都要尽可能活着呢。”大蛇丸说。“佐助，你看，你不恨他了，他反而不想活了。就是这么奇妙的东西。他甚至没有告诉你，他的发情期已经开始两天了吧？”  
鬼使神差的，佐助没有理会他不同寻常的嘲讽。大蛇丸过去一直认可他，无论怎样也不会在实力上做文章。  
他回头看着鼬，一时失语，不由自责这几日的疏忽。鼬仍然平平静静，一只手扶上他的肩膀，试图安抚他。接着他站起来，转到佐助身前。大蛇丸立刻别开头去，防止被鼬的瞳术击中。  
”虽然这样的我，也不过是在说大话，这样的你们我还是打不过啊！但是有一点，作为科学家和医生，我都要比你们清楚得多。今天已经是他发情期的第三天。如果再没有标记、没有纾解……”  
“……会怎么样？”  
成功再次避开鼬的一轮攻击后，大蛇丸笑道，“别好心当成驴肝肺……我可是医生哦，对医生至少不要这么臭脸吧，鼬君。”左手分出一个蛇头，冲佐助说，“他这具单薄的鸟类骨架，会散架的哦。换句话说，他会死。你该不会连这个都不懂吧！”  
“我们可以走了，佐助。多留无益。况且，此行的目的本来不是这个。还见到了讨厌的人……真是麻烦啊。”  
“涉及鼬君性命的大事，无论生死，佐助君都不可能不在意啊。他也是大人了，莫非你还指望他听你的话？”  
鼬非常镇定，丝毫不为所动，明明生着病，信心满满的样子，仿佛他还是原来那个令五大国束手无策的宇智波鼬。  
“我当然比你要了解我弟弟。”  
“喂……”大蛇丸知道这世间未有定数，然而有些事情，他还是肯定的。比如人被杀就会普世意义上的死掉，蛇被杀也会普世意义上的死掉。他不相信佐助不在乎兄长的性命。而且，佐助也惯来不是个听话的主。“如果说，我可以治好你呢？”  
“佐助，走。”鼬戴上斗笠。斗笠还是在晓时统一发放的，沉沉的血腥气萦绕其上，挥之不去，讲述着一个个动人心魄的故事。斗笠下的面庞年轻而柔和，承载的岁月，已经相当沉重了。  
佐助抿紧嘴，牙齿咯咯作响，让人怀疑他是不是会把整张嘴咬烂。良久——其实也并没有很久，他松懈了下来。也没有再说什么，跟着鼬出门了，步伐比鼬还要大，似乎也不想让哥哥看到自己的不甘心似的。  
“喂……”大蛇丸对于这次调戏结果不怎么满意。不过实验总有失败，失败是成功之母嘛。没想到才过去几秒，佐助又回头问了他一句，  
“你刚刚说的是真的？”  
他乐了。  
“我当然救不了鼬……”  
身后门板轰然倒塌。佐助蹙紧眉头，实话说，那不是个多漂亮的神情。无论怨恨、激烈还是没有表情，都比苦涩要符合佐助的多。  
“你再唬我，我就烧了你这座店。”佐助威胁道。  
“唉呀，真是冷酷无情的佐助君。我告诉你的事，总会真话掺些假话，不是常识么。不过，最后给你一个忠告吧——”蛇躯举起自己不伦不类的鸟爪，“我这只鸟爪是一时兴起，拿百鸟的羽毛做的，鸦的羽毛也在其中。而你哥哥那只长出细细的绒羽的手呢？”  
“不关进笼子的话，他会真的变成离你而去的鸟哦。”  
等到宇智波兄弟走远了，万蛇才用庞大的身躯将摇摇欲坠的房屋固定住，衔起碎片修补医馆。破损不很厉害，大多是内伤，还需要再去补办一张医师执业资格证。大蛇丸不感冒无生命之物的机械组装，坐在烧了半边的沙发上把弄翡翠。  
“是影分身啊。”大蛇丸将改造过的、长虫般的小蛇丢进鸟嘴里，若有所思。  
是什么，让真正的佐助，可以放弃救治哥哥的机会呢？

“再往前走一点就到了……哥哥。”  
兄弟二人出众的相貌，引来路人频频侧目，不时小声交头接耳。尤其还是一对ao。此地的居民不是居在北方的火之国人，终日饱和的水汽中，轮廓浸得更柔软，alpha、beta、Omega，长相都少有攻击性强的。密度更大的介质传播阻碍，嗓音也更圆润，无形的绳子磨过似的。清楚地隔着一层的声音，缥缈着，像是海底人鱼的歌声，珊瑚宫殿间的窃窃私语。  
气候倒非常适宜蛇类繁衍、候鸟南迁。这本来就是大陆的最南端，再往前就是茫茫的海洋。每年变季时刻，都有无数候鸟自北来集。但能到达这里的，只有很少的部分。剩下的要么在途中找到了适宜的栖息地，要么死在了满是凶险的路上。  
悠然步过的和风中，充溢着海与木的清香。细长美艳的花丝伸出来，饥渴地吐着舌头。尾羽硕大，不能起飞的本地鸟漫步在晶莹剔透的石板上。人、动物、植物宛若穿行在雾中楼阁不同层间，远望像是叠起来的影子，实则互不打扰、终难相逢。  
佐助和鼬走时，他也有这种感觉。哥哥的背影触手可及，然而随时会隐没在变幻的云间。长时相处，他们的信息素会染上对方的气味。然而没有标记，信息素也不会深深地纠缠上对方的味道，只要两个人一分开，对方的味道就会无可奈何地淡去，宛若唇吻罗织的情痕。  
一瞬间，仿佛又成为了那个被抛弃在无边奈落的孩子。一些乱糟糟的想法连同纷纷的回忆拨动了弦，长久低回。  
他到底有什么属于我？  
但是他想法并不复杂，也不会沉浸在茫然中而迷失方向。他想要得到的、就会去得到；想要追随的，就会去追随。不管天上还是人间。  
于是他的步伐加快了一些，跟鼬并肩，抓住他的手。  
甫一握住哥哥的手，心脏简直要停跳了。  
细细的、新生的绒毛覆在指根，而手指出现了严重的角质化，像是他直接抓住了哥哥的骨骼。  
他的哥哥，正在变成一只[鸟]。  
“这有多长时间了？”佐助呼吸急促，猛然扣住哥哥的手，死死不愿松开。他用力过度，鼬脚步一滞，差点跌到他怀里。  
“别担心，今天才出现，并不严重。”鼬轻描淡写，当他惯性试图挣开佐助的手时，又意识到自己不能这么做，颇显生疏的用尖利的指端碰了碰佐助的手背，“发情期带来的一点副作用罢了。”  
“……但是你连你的发情期都没有告诉我。”佐助一字一字挤出来。“如果不是外人，我都不会知道，这是你难受的第三天了。不过，就是我问了，你也不会说。你总是这样……”  
鼬在“我不想让你担心”和“说了也没用”之间纠结一番，觉得每个都很火上浇油。他在长时间的欺骗和自我欺骗之后，没有忘记爱，但却忘掉了正常的相处是什么样子，以至控制住自己不给弟弟泼（弟弟觉得）冷水就很难了。刀口舔血的时候还好，二人可以一致对外。但处理内部矛盾时，佐助还处在战争状态，而鼬下意识地想搬出自己的面具。  
应该恢复到平常的关系了——罪人与受害者。  
矛盾间，他一时竟像个小儿，找不到合适的词，徒以沉默作答。  
好在佐助并未继续追问。纵然强大如鼬，直面内心时，他也并不像自己所想的那么坚强。尤其是，对面还是他的弟弟。  
难堪的寂静被水汽托着，悬在二人之间。以往是不会有这种事的，他们时刻需要注意敌人，没有多余的时间难堪。快到了目的地，反而争执不下。  
最终，佐助开口，  
“大蛇丸说的[死]是什么意思？”  
他忽地又沉寂下来。宇智波的眼睛色泽过于鲜艳，乍看绮艳万状，细看，会觉得他很用力地哭过，美丽的颜色不过是失明的前兆。  
“……你已经死了。不可能再死一次了。”  
鼬这次指甲刺入了他的手背。半晌功夫，他的指甲好像又变尖了一点。两滴殷红的血流下来，路旁的鸟眨着黑溜的眼珠子，快速探过头啄了一口缩回脖子。  
“……就是这样。我会变成你完全不认识的东西。”  
“你又在跟我打哑谜。”佐助简直气笑了。他靠近哥哥，alpha的信息素蠢蠢欲动，隐隐含着非同寻常的逼迫感。“会长出指甲、羽毛，那有什么稀奇？就算会伤害我，那又有什么稀奇？你不是已经这样做过很多遍了吗？早知道我会痛苦却还要这么做，这样的你，还不如让我当初就死掉！”  
“……别这么说。佐助。”  
“我知道他是什么意思了。这世界上，唯一与死相等的，就是永远的别离。”他抓住哥哥的手放到唇边，“你会……像这样……直到羽翼丰满时，会……变成鸟，再次离开我、抛下我！”  
“……多余的相处时间，本就是恩赐。”  
“兜为什么不告诉我？”他声音闷闷的，“你已经切除腺体了，应该不会再受影响了。”  
“是我没让他告诉你。”

一切起源于一张报纸。  
鼬的穿搭走在时尚前沿，对比明显的是他那颇为老式的作派。卡通漫画中的乌鸦，往往也担纲这种角色，比如看报纸、收集报纸这种老年人习惯。佐助早就学会了如何营养搭配早饭，顺便在饭旁放一张报纸。  
鼬吃得少，姿态也文雅，看上去赏心悦目。如果报纸上看到什么吸引他的东西，他反倒会翻得很快，且绝对不会看第二遍。但佐助训练出了这种密码系统，因此特意将他翻得迅速的部分裁下来，放在一个收纳盒里。  
战后，佐助拾回了鼬的尸体。令人惊异的是，那具尸体竟然还有热气，胸脯也在起伏，看起来好像还有生机。救哥心切的佐助随手抓过香磷，红发女孩检查过后，冲他摇头，“没救了。他之所以看上去还有点生机……”她犹豫着，“因为，他发情了。情欲是人类最强烈的生命体验之一，所以模拟出了好像还活着的效果。”  
但佐助好不容易抓住了一线希望，怎么可能放弃。彼时大蛇丸已经离村出走，佐助想追也来不及。  
难道就这么……  
再次看着所爱之人离去……  
而我什么都做不到……  
佐助跪在鼬的尸体边，锥心之痛再次袭来。香磷看着他失魂落魄的样子，发丝和血迹黏着，一点儿没有过去又冷又心狠的样子。  
他很脆弱，但她没敢去打搅他。她知道佐助疯起来，很可能再次对她下杀手。为了小命着想，还是走远些为妙。可这个她爱过的男人，终是让她不能不产生同情。  
因为是那个人。  
因为她救不了那个人。  
“佐助君，我说……”  
“……”佐助抬起头来，眼中翻涌的情绪惊得她后退一步，明明痛的极了的是佐助，全身骨节咔咔作响的也是佐助，她却感觉自己要被佐助捏死了一样，连连摆手有话好好说，也不敢多废话，  
（我救不了他这种废话还是不要说了。）  
“兜……或许可以。”  
大蛇丸过去的左膀右臂、前木叶医师、现孤儿院院长——药师兜。  
数十年的浸淫观察，让他掌握了可能比大蛇丸更多的禁术。  
当然，大蛇丸苦心孤诣的杰作，纲手姬生命忍术的暗面，他也继承了过来。  
生死人、肉白骨的禁术。  
其实香磷只说了个兜字，佐助就抱起哥哥，背影转瞬间消失不见。  
“真是的……这么心急。”

兜过上了期望的生活。看到佐助来访，颇为惊讶。看到佐助怀里的人，更是皱紧眉头。佐助虽然什么都不说，可他已经知道他的来由了。他拍拍手，准备叫受这里动静吸引的孩子们回去睡觉——  
佐助小心翼翼地将鼬放在他面前，掀开毯子。紧接着，当着众人的面，直接在他面前跪下了。  
他的额头撞在地上，霎时出现一道血痕。身为医师的兜都不住心惊，如果全是血倒还说明只是外伤，这一磕怕是直接把自己撞脑震荡了。  
“求求你，救救鼬……”  
……这可是佐助。  
是从来骄恣、不肯服软的佐助。  
面对强大的对手，还是真挚的同伴，都不会低头的宇智波佐助。  
兜震撼的话都忘了说。  
佐助见他没有反应，以为兜不肯救他。他一刻也等不及了，兜觉得佐助要是有能力肯定会直接上来绑他脖子问他要命还是不要命。他自己悄悄地在身后摸出手里剑，佐助想制服他，也不是一刻半刻的事情。  
然而佐助只是低下头，再一次狠狠磕到地板上。  
孤儿院新装修，地板是用硬度很高的石头铺的，这一下去竟然砸出了一个坑。  
“求求你救救哥哥……我什么都愿意做……”  
他的声音嘶哑，像是大雨中哀鸣的鸟。  
再来一下子就要闹出人命了。兜无所谓佐助，但鼬毕竟是他的恩人。  
“你先起来。”  
“您愿不愿意救我哥哥？”佐助死死盯着他。他的眼里正在不断流泪。红色的泪。  
这还没完了。  
“喂，要撞也别撞柱子，装修费很贵的。……我也没说不救他。”  
话音刚落，只见佐助身躯晃了两晃，砸到地上。刚刚的他已经是强弩之末了，可那一刻，他的脸上浮现了很早就消失了、十数年不曾有过的笑容。  
那一刻他像个孩子。  
“……我说救他可没想着还要救你。”  
嘟囔是这么嘟囔。

佐助醒来时嗓子辣辣的疼，浑身却充满了奇妙的力气。不是杀人的力气，而是另一种渴求。  
兜见他醒了，递给他一碗水，“先喝了吧。你的身体……”  
“我哥哥呢？”  
兜没理会他。  
“你的身体经过你哥哥的信息素诱导，发情了。”  
“……我哥哥呢？”  
兜翘起嘴角，“他也发情了啊。你听好，想救鼬君，只有这个办法。”  
“我会将鼬君的乌鸦植入他体内，或者说将他植入乌鸦体内，怎么说都行。……接下来就看你的了。”  
“要我怎么做？”  
“交合。”良久，他说。  
佐助完全没考虑这两个字意味着什么，只是世界的光之门好像又重新对他敞开了。昏暗中，他的脸上却满是兴奋的光。  
“这样就可以了吗？”  
“啊，我会使用一个通灵术，在交合中，将你俩连接在一起，让鼬成为你的通灵兽。不过他是没有栖息地的通灵兽，无法从自然里汲取应有的查克拉，所以只能靠你的查克拉养着他。使用禁术，总会付出应有的代价。如果有一天他的吸取速度超过了你的回复速度，那么你会死。”  
“那真是再好不过了。”  
“还有，你要控制住自己，不要标记他。不要问为什么，照我说的去做就好。”  
“顺便，替我谢谢鼬君。”

发情期共有一周。昏天暗地的七天中，佐助全身心都放在鼬身上，只注意让哥哥怎么更舒服一些，而他几乎完全没有得到快感。尽管前六天，鼬都没有任何回应。只在第七天，鼬睁开眼睛，随即被抛入欲海中。佐助并不精于此道，然而他专心致志学习速度极为可怕，在七天内已经掌握了如何让他快乐的技巧。他看见哥哥醒了，情不自禁地去亲吻哥哥，身下的动作也不禁激烈了几分。好像顶到生殖腔了，鼬一声吃痛，他忙不迭地抽出几寸。  
鼬的腿缠上他的腰，示意他进来。佐助摇头。只是像小时候一样蹭上去，与他额头相抵。  
黑色的鸦羽，在他光洁而疲惫的肌肤上蔓延开来。  
信息素在缠绵中交织，却没有水乳相融。

“哥哥的羽毛是怎么回事？”鼬在一场性爱后又睡了过去，佐助走出来，和在门外站在的兜说话。  
“啊，他和鸟类融合了，自然会带上鸟的属性。但是他的肉身损坏得太厉害……”兜摇摇头。“我也不知道能撑多久。”  
“所以你才不让我标记他吗？”  
“不是。那恰恰是你能留住他的办法。”  
“……如果标记哥哥，会怎么样？”  
“会重新变成一具尸体吧。”他耸耸肩，“不过我可以帮他延长容器的寿命，帮他诞下一个你们俩的孩子。他也不会吸取你的查克拉，而是将所有的养分来供养新生的孩子。不过，他会变成齑粉，连尸体都不剩下。”  
“切了哥哥的腺体吧。”  
“你不想标记他吗？鼬君的话，也不会不同意吧。”  
“切了吧。”  
“他可能会恨你。如果你标记他，你们会有个孩子。依我个人看的话，他想活下去的愿望可远远不及给你生个孩子传宗的愿望大。你这样，等于是让他死了又得接受他没有死的事实。对于不想活的人，非要他活着，也很痛苦吧，还不如找点能不浪费生命的目标。”  
佐助赌气地说，“他自作主张了那么多回，还不允许我做主一回？他让我痛苦了那么多回，还不允许我让他痛苦一回？”  
“好吧，随便你。反正他目前没有自主行为能力，那么由家属代为签字啰。”

总之，就这样，重新像十几年前那样，在木叶生活。  
原来的房子已经在战争中毁坏了，新房子则是拜托鸣人找的。尽管哥哥努力地对他微笑，还是很难不看出那微笑底下隐藏的一丝阴郁。从来不会讨好人的佐助，费尽心思想让哥哥开心，可仿佛又回到了那个无能为力的原点。  
鼬很少出门。他也不能出门，他的相貌早在五大国传开，“S级恐怖分子”、“不择手段的杀手”……偶尔一出门，也要放下面纱。自从在便利店偶遇过一次夕日红，鼬便彻底足不出户。  
剪下的这些报纸，无言地诉说着鼬。  
“旗木卡卡西升任第六代火影”、“恐怖组织晓已经剿灭、头目被杀”……大多不太让人开心的事情，偶尔夹杂着“甜品店新品上市”、“恐龙玩具特价”一些亘古不变的日常。十几年前，好像也是这样。童年时人们总觉得时光相当漫长，想要快快长大。他们童年时就希望永远留在那个时间，永远做两个小孩，永远重复别人看来单调的日子，长大的担忧只是担忧，永远不会成为现实。  
十数年后，过度缩短的童年仿佛又回来了。快速流过的时间、夏至的白昼，缓缓拉长，牵系对方的红线，从这颗心到那颗心，渐渐收紧。  
还有……  
“如何让弟弟不再依赖自己”、“如何忘记”、“如何一走了之”  
佐助每次一看到这种题目，哪怕鼬并没有注意，心也会不自觉揪紧，暗祝投稿人家庭幸福婚姻美满下次不要投这种东西了。幸好鼬也只是看看，没有付诸行动，哪天晚上突然翻窗跑了。这也是他没法跑的缘故。佐助跟他睡在一起，查克拉连在一起，一旦他有什么风吹草动，佐助就能立刻知觉。  
简直像把哥哥关进鸟笼了一般。  
我的哥哥，请不要像鸟儿一样飞走。  
最近的报纸，鼬好像有了点不一样的爱好。  
剪下的全是旅游新闻。什么字体印刷、什么口气叙写、占了多少版面，目的地惊人的一致：  
“地尽头”  
当然，这不过是旅游的唬头。真正的大地尽头，人类根本到不了。它说的，不过是大陆的最南端沿海地带，距离火之国相当远。平常的木叶人，根本不会想到这个遥远的地方，所以说是迷离的大地尽头也不为过。  
佐助正好觉得，屋里闷久了，带哥哥去散散心也不错，当然也不一定要去那个地方。但是总归会离开木叶。  
他斟酌着，怎么跟哥哥说。没想到晚饭时间，竟然是鼬先开了口。  
“我们去地尽头吧。”  
佐助不由得看向哥哥。  
“就当我欠你的。”他笑了笑。“你小时候不是一直想去海边看海鸟吗？因为忙，地又远，我都没有来得及带你去看过。据说，殉情的恋人，就会化作鸟，飞向大地尽头。每年名叫七夕的特殊日子，它们都会在地天之间架起一座长长的桥梁，以供此世和彼世不能相见的情人相会。听说非常美。去看看吧。”  
佐助的眼神下瞥，哥哥白皙手腕压着的报纸标题，清晰地呈现在他眼中。  
“不能相守的绝望的情人所能到达的最远的地方”  
也是俗世的一切阻碍所能到达的最远的地方。  
他听见自己的声音空空的，含着热泪的喜悦。一瞬间下定了决心，一定要去那个地方，不管多远。  
他听见自己说好。  
他听见自己说，哥哥，我们走吧，像两只鸟儿一样，一起飞到大地的尽头去。

出村不意外受到阻挠。佐助和鼬都是响当当的危险人物，假如不把他们控制在自己视线范围内，谁知道会惹出什么祸端。他们言之凿凿地说了一大堆，佐助不为所动，只是重复：“我要和鼬离开。”  
最后派鸣人来劝说他。这是最后的通牒，如果再不奏效，极有可能动用暗部悄无声息地清洗掉他们。  
“佐助……”鸣人急得团团转，“你为什么非走不可呢？鼬的身体也不好，怎么出得了远门？”  
佐助静静看着他。佐助自己在这些日子也意外消瘦许多，鼬不吃饭，他也没什么胃口。鸣人都能看见好友青蓝色的血管，当中燃烧着青蓝色的、冷寂无声的火焰。  
“不用再说了，我心意已决。……谢谢你这些日子的照顾，鸣人。”  
佐助道谢，鸣人还真的不习惯。但他知道，这也说明佐助真的下了很大决心，屋内转圈的脚步不由得急促起来。他还不死心，以为自己还能劝说固执的佐助改变心意，  
“可是……鼬还是S级叛忍……木叶高层无法洗脱他的罪名……抱歉。”饶是一向神经大条的鸣人，也对这件事本能感到不安，“你们这样出去会非常危险。不说路有多远了，五大国追杀的忍者，哪一个都不好对付。”  
“我知道。所以，那就一起死到外面也不错。”佐助下决心之后，整个人都释然许多。自己的血和哥哥的血流在一起，血中化出的鸟远走高飞，再不回头。尘世中最高的海崖也变得渺小，像波涌的海浪卷起的一粒沙尘。“鼬去天涯、去海角、下地狱、上天堂，我都会陪着他。我再也不会离开他了。”  
这是他第一次向鸣人完整地说出他对鼬的心意。他们的关系是高层公开的秘密，为人不齿。但这肮脏的肉体中，仍然蕴藏着烈火般的精华。  
“……为什么对我说这些？”鸣人噎了半天。  
“你是我的朋友。……他，”佐助笃定地说道，“是我的哥哥。”  
鸣人不再说话了。  
“……我和老师会安排你们出村。”好像过了一个世纪似的，他才说道。“不会有追兵，你们可以放心。”  
“谢谢你。”他知道谈话就此结束，于是道别，“以后可能再也见不到了。多保重。”  
“佐助……”鸣人怔怔地，忽然朝他大喊道，“一定要保重啊！”

临走前，他又去见了兜一面，问问鼬的身体。兜说：  
“我已经尽力了，无法再改善他的状况。但我在那个地方有个熟人……”他好像不大乐意提起似的，“我会把他的地址给你。你们可以去见他，他的医术比我更高，说不定有办法。”  
那时，佐助的查克拉，由于鼬源源不断地吸取，只剩下原来的一半。

两个人不再说话。只是无言地走着，直到此地著名的旅馆，前台摆放着的宣传手册上，印着的都是七夕的情侣祝福，描画的鸟桥精美若细密画。真鸟也被假鸟吸引了，在册子上跳来跳去，婉转啼叫。  
木架的房子易遭虫蛀，家家都养着鸟。然而养鸟还是偏爱和习惯更多——此地传统民居木纹灰白，形似飞蛾，鸟类啄塌房屋也不是稀罕事。  
两个人订的房间外就是一望无际的大海，此时聚集了不少起落的海鸟，像是数条仙女的白练在空中舞蹈。房间自带小阳台，有一张吊椅，清晨可以观看日出。  
“还有几天就是七夕了。”  
“……我知道。”  
“所以你到底想怎么样？你非要把我逼疯不可吗？毁去了我所拥有的一切，又成为我的新世界。你想让我放弃什么我都可以放弃，可是我就是不能放弃你！我说多少遍你才肯相信啊哥哥？”  
鼬转过头，他的侧脸笼在一层夕照的光中，娴婉而柔美。他缓缓开口，“我想要你……标记我。这是我欠你的。怎么说……”他想了想，“有了肉体关系，却并非别人所想的肉体关系，甚至令你领上骂名……”  
佐助难以置信地抬起头来，鼬的神情不复波澜，在群鸟啁啾和夕阳下沉中，沉静的像是一潭绮丽的死水。  
“你在说什么胡话……怎么可能……”  
“我说，佐助，请标记我。如果你不这么做的话，几天之后的七夕，我的发情期结束的那一天，就会变成鸟，彻底离开你。你知道我活着，但今生再也不会相见了。要么，你标记我，留下我的尸体还是留下一个孩子都可以。”他疲累地叹了一口气。“留下孩子更好。”  
“你就那么想给我生孩子？一个孩子比我还重要，比你的命还重要？”  
“那么我的离去比我的性命更重要吗？完全失去了人形、失去了人的意志和想法、也不再认得你的我，还是你的哥哥吗？”他说，“这种日子，让我过着，确实也不如死掉好。我只想跟你一起过一个七夕，之后随你怎么办吧。”  
佐助敏锐地察觉到了话语中的不详。  
“……我知道了。你又想骗我，让我一个人孤零零地活着。你掩着我，不想让我发现你的状况，直到最后一天再让我标记你是不是？你会对我说，你疏忽了，不知怎得又发情了。如果我不标记你你就会死。你还会告诉我，你有退路，并且搬出兜来压我，因为兜是权威而我没有他的医术。你又想让我成为杀死你的凶手。”  
“哥哥……”无论过去的艰险还是一路来的艰险都从未掉过泪的佐助，此刻眼泪一滴一滴从指缝里淌了出来。他终于重复着，像是自己过去不屑的鸣人一样幼稚的话，“我不要你走，也不要你死……”  
他蓦地站起来。鼬还没反应过来，佐助解下他的项链，绑住了他的手。语气中的决心，比以往每一次都更加坚定。  
“我去找大蛇丸。我不会让你走的，也不会让你死的。怎样都不会，你就在这里等我。”  
鼬挪动了下身体。佐助的绑法毛毛躁躁，他心想，要是走我肯定早就走了。不由得笑出声来，缓缓闭上眼睛，濒死的太阳大放红光，跳入地平线下。蒙在海面上的、海鸟翅膀上的绮色，久久未曾消散。  
就算问了大蛇丸也没有用。他清楚兜的医术在四战已经超越了大蛇丸。  
但愿佐助想开。这是他的最后一点心愿。

“唉呀，佐助又来了吗？是来问鼬的状况吗？”  
“你之前说，你能救鼬……”  
“啊，我之前说了不能呀。”大蛇丸笑得诡秘。“你已经知道他的情况了？”  
“别骗我。”佐助单手掐住一个蛇头，厉声道。  
大蛇丸满不在乎地拍拍刚处理完新鲜鸟尸的手，“情况就像他说的那样。那个术法还是我教给兜的，副作用就是那个，逆天改命，终不长久。要么他留下一具尸体；要么变成乌鸦飞走。你自己选一个吧。”  
“哦对，我的建议是，”大蛇丸补充道，“还是让他飞走比较好吧。说不定七夕还会再见呢，不过听说都是白鸟，团队可能不收黑漆漆的乌鸦。啊，如果收了的话他肯定很显眼，你一眼就能看到。你想想啊，就算我给你做了防腐处理，你哥哥永远年轻，但你会渐渐老去，岁月不饶人啊，谁叫你当初不跟我认真学。”  
“怎么会这样……”他茫然地重复着。掐着蛇头的手也松懈下来。大蛇丸咳咳地喘了两口气，对这次的调戏效果非常满意，也不打算再逗佐助了。  
“但是我确实也有没有骗你的地方。尽管我没办法世俗意义上救他。”  
微茫中，佐助又抓住了一点亮光。

发情期的这几天，alpha和Omega当然在没日没夜干他们该干的事情。佐助的动作有多绝望疯狂，甚至不管不顾地把鼬弄伤，鼬的心中就有多平静。这是最后的绝望了，以后再也不会有了。这样伤害你的人，以后再也不会有了。激烈的肉体撞击声中，鼬听到的不是佐助痛苦的声音，而是大海卷起的波涛声。  
即使如此，佐助还剩下的那分理智，控制住了他没有按照本能去标记这个令他心伤的Omega。  
他活着短暂的年岁一幕幕在他脑内回放。杀死父母亲人、走上无法回头的黑暗之路、死在弟弟手下、与弟弟联手……旁人看来，大概是笑话般的一生。他自己也觉得是。  
然而身上的弟弟不这么想。他一遍一遍地重复着，哥哥是最好的哥哥，永远是最好的哥哥。  
这句话让他很痛。  
他身上的羽毛已经长得很密了，就像过去的黑暗，正在逐渐吞噬他。

最后一个晚上，星月明朗，视野开阔，水汽也不那么凝涩了。搭建鸟桥的鸟儿受到了古老的号召似的，一开始只是一两只，接着是一群殉情的精灵，聚集成桥的形状。  
从高高的山崖上观看，可以看到鸟桥宏阔的全景。但是在很低的地方也能看到，它们布满了天幕，顶着一层银河落下的霜。  
他们没有按照原定的去山上看鸟，尽管彼此心中都有莫名强烈的愿望。  
佐助的行为突然温柔起来了。他这几日在鼬身上留下了不少红痕，简直要把鼬干得散架。然而做爱的这几天，房间不开灯，光线很暗，伤痕藏在羽毛下，就更看不到了。  
这样的温柔，让本来觉得一切都是既定之事的鼬突然惶恐起来。似乎有什么，在不知不觉间悄悄改变了。  
“哥哥你看。”他指着鸟桥说，“这数万只鸟中，……每个都差不多，他们能认出自己过去爱人的模样吗？”  
“……一定能。”  
“那么，我也能认出哥哥。”  
他笑出来。手指在鼬毛茸茸的皮肤上流连，仿佛下一刻就是永诀。鼬心中的不安更加扩大了，但他已经快没有时间了，  
“大蛇丸强迫你干了什么？！你跟他交换了什么?!”  
“他没有强迫我，哥哥。”少年的目光在几日的颠倒后，清澈宛如最初，什么都没有开始的地方。而在大地的尽头，水色和天色，都荡漾着世外的澄澈。接着，目光骤然涣散，漂亮的眼睛，只剩下蒙蒙的灰色，如同室内黯淡的光一样。

“我把写轮眼给了他。作为交换，他教给了我……永远相守的办法。”  
“不可能！佐助，不要妄想了！”  
佐助抱住鼬。  
“我没有妄想。人是到不了大地尽头的，但鸟可以。”  
这时，鼬赫然发觉，佐助的半只手掌，已经变成了鸟爪。  
鹰的铁爪在月光下反射发亮，尖端顺下一滴泪水。  
“哥哥一直在用幻术掩饰自己的身体状况，但这次，我也骗了你。”  
“我们扯平了。以后就再也不要分离了。”

“大蛇丸告诉我，这个世界上，有比融化在太阳中的三十只鸟组合成的太阳之子、众鸟之王更强大的鸟类，就是比翼鸟。我不要你死，也不要你离去……”  
他抱着鼬的手臂正在渐渐化作翅膀。  
“那么就变成鸟儿，和哥哥一起飞走好了。”

“就像哥哥说的。我也会、一直爱着你。”  
高崖上的人群发出一声欢呼，天空中两颗遥远的星辰，在鸟桥的相连下，徐徐朝对方靠近，就像两个久别的情人。  
高崖下，正燃起一场黑色的大火。大火烧了几天都无法熄灭。有人说，那场大火的最终，飞出了两只黑色的鸟，并肩冲上云霄。

后来，大地的尽头，烟涛的大海上，青苍的高空中，总有一大一小两个显眼的黑色身影如影随形，在广阔的天地追逐、嬉戏，宛如两股缠绵的青烟。前代歌人传唱过的，愿为双白鹄，奋翅起高飞，后代的人改换了鸟儿的品种和颜色，依然不绝地传唱着。  
End


End file.
